


Aftermath

by chasethewind



Series: The Aftermath Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look in Felicity's eyes felt like a hot knife had pierced his heart. He didn't want her to be alone tonight, so he stayed by her side through the aftermath and ignited a fire that had been smoldering for quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Aftermath" by Lifehouse
> 
> AN: Welcome, everyone. Thank you for stopping by to read my little fic here. I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't written smut in quite some time, but after that one scene in 1.21 where Felicity finds out Walter is dead, oh, man, talk about an explosive muse! Well, without further ado, here is the story in all its smutty glory!
> 
> AN2: And don't forget to check out my other profile, DKM, for some other wonderful Olicity fics!
> 
> Big thank you to Nancy this time around. Sorry for being such a pain in the ass, girl. I really did not mean to be. You rock big time to helping me edit this. Fantastic suggestions!
> 
> Disclaimer: My original idea, but I don't own the characters or the show. Just trying to be creative.
> 
> Please note: This story is rated M for a reason. Viewer discretion is advised! And please, for the love of god, practice safe sex!

_We have kept a light on through the trouble_ _  
_ _Treaded water in a sea of tears_ __  
  
"I heard the gunshot. He's dead."

It was an unbearable, searing pain Felicity Smoak had never experienced before that seeped straight into her heart breaking it from the inside. Tears pooled in her blue eyes as she tried to hide her devastation from not only herself, but from him as well. Swallowing a sob, Felicity turned around and began walking out of the back room of the casino.

She found herself leaning against the wall, trying to keep it together. Felicity couldn't stand any longer. She slid down to her knees and buried her face in her hands. The sobs escaping her didn't go unnoticed.

Oliver Queen wasn't immune to emotion, and when he'd seen that look in Felicity's eyes as he turned away from an unconscious Dominic Alonzo, it felt like a hot knife had pierced his heart. He followed her out of the room and watched as she fell apart, unsure of what to do or how to even begin comforting her.

"Felicity," he tried, kneeling down and wrapping an arm around her bare shoulders.

"This is all my fault! Walter is dead because of me!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. Oliver simply pulled her into a bear hug, completely enveloping her body with his arms as her head fell against his chest just below his chin. But with their window for escape dwindling to its last few seconds, he knew they had to leave now or risk getting caught by the police.

"Come on," Oliver murmured into her ear, disentangling himself and standing. Felicity remained kneeling on the floor, her body sagging against the wall. Without a second thought, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the underground casino as the sound of police sirens filled the air.

They were at his car in no time. The silver Aston Martin DBS he'd handpicked for tonight's mission was still parked in the alley where he'd left it. Providing a V12 engine that put out 510 horsepower, it would get them out of this place quickly and safely without detection. He gingerly placed Felicity in the passenger's seat before throwing his bow and quiver behind the plush black leather seats and getting behind the wheel.

The car started with a throaty roar and soon they were peeling out of the alley towards the main road and away from all the police activity that had descended on the illegal casino. Throwing a glance in Felicity's direction, Oliver could see she was still in her dark place. She'd kicked off her cream heels and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as her chin rested on top. He wanted to reach over and take her hand, tell her that everything was going to be alright, but he knew it wasn't. She'd worked closely with Walter on this project, and that work potentially got him killed. It was no surprise she felt at fault for what had happened, even if it wasn't justified.

"Felicity," Oliver thought he should try to get her to talk, but it was no use.

_Now I'm shooting arrows across your night sky  
_ _Trying to land in your atmosphere_

"Please, just take me home, Oliver," she sniffled, her eyes blankly staring out the window as the city lights passed by in a blur. A couple more tears dripped from her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Felicity was in no mood to talk right now. She just wanted to be left alone to her dark thoughts and self loathing. This was her burden to bear, just like the island was Oliver's.

The silence that descended between them was deafening. Even the roar of the engine couldn't dissipate the heavy feeling inside the car's cabin as Oliver drove faster than he should, knowing full well that the cops were too busy with the casino to bother with him. He made it to Felicity's brownstone in record time. Parking in an alley behind the building, he slipped out of the driver's seat, throwing his hood on top of his bow before making his way to her side.

Felicity was already out the door, her keys in hand, scurrying past him in her high heels and slinky red dress. The need to be alone consumed her. She didn't want to drag Oliver down with her tonight. The bottle of Jack she kept in the cupboard was the only thing she wanted keeping her company. But he followed her to her door, even holding it open as she darted into her apartment.

"Goodnight, Oliver," she mumbled. Her purse and keys were discarded on the table beside the door before she kicked off her heels and turned to shut it.

Oliver didn't move, though. His green leather clad body kept the door open as he stared at her. He didn't want Felicity to shut him out, not after all she'd been through tonight. "Felicity, talk to me," he urged.

"I don't wanna talk," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to look anywhere but his face.

"But you need to," Oliver pressed on as he placed his hand beneath her chin and raised it up so their eyes met. It was easy to see the raw pain in those baby blue pools. "Talk to me. Let me in, Felicity."

"I can't… I just… I can't…" The tears were spilling from her eyes again as she pulled her face from his grasp. Before she could get away, Oliver's arms were tightly wrapped around her. He pulled her flush against his chest again as a torrent of grief ripped through her.

_If we can make it through the storm_  
 _And become who we were before_  
 _Promise me we'll never look back_ __  


"It's not your fault," he said softly.

"I was the one who couldn't let things go. I was the one who kept digging into Tempest. I was the one who figured out how to read the names in the book. It's my fault, Oliver!" Felicity wept against his chest. His hand came to rest against the back of her head, cradling it as her tears continued to fall down her cheeks in a steady stream.

Oliver knew he couldn't argue with her tonight. When someone was this deep in their self loathing, it was better to just let them grieve before trying to pick up the pieces and sort through them. He held her a little while longer as her body shook with her sobs.

For several minutes they stood at her door, his arms wrapped around her. Whatever strength Felicity had left quickly eroded until her legs gave way. Oliver held onto her, picking her up and carrying her to her room as he kicked the door closed behind him.

Gently depositing her on the bed, he slid in beside her; his arms circled her waist to keep her tethered to his body. With her safely tucked into his chest, Oliver let the silence envelop them as she continued to cry.

"Why are you still here?" Felicity mumbled as she glanced up at him.

"Because I don't want you to be alone right now," Oliver answered, his fingers ever so gently wiping the trails of tears from her cheeks. A part of him also didn't want to be alone right now, but he would never admit that to her.

Seeing that comforting look in his soft blue eyes, Felicity knew it was going to be hard to convince him to leave her alone. Oliver Queen was a stubborn man, especially when he put his mind to something. Tonight it just happened to be her. Under any other circumstances, Felicity would have gladly allowed him to comfort her, but this was still too raw, too painful to discuss. She wanted to be left to deal with the pain on her own.

So they lay in silence, his arms holding her tight as her tears dried against his chest. Felicity felt his fingers gently pulling the pins out of her hair, freeing it from its confines. He placed them on the nightstand beside her bed before his hand returned to cradle the back of her head.

The care he took with her was a side of him she rarely got to see. Even with the pain of Walter's death weighing down on her, having Oliver's arms wrapped around her was comforting.

This was much better than being alone to face her demons, Felicity thought as she huddled closer to his warmth. She could feel Oliver's hand trail from her hair and come to rest on the bare skin between her shoulders, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against her flesh. It sent a delicious chill down her spine.

With her tears having subsided, Oliver felt it was time that he left. It seemed she was feeling better. Besides, he needed to get to his family and break the news to them, a prospect he dreaded. As he began untangling himself from Felicity, her hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. Gazing down, her soft eyes drew him back into her bed.

_The worst is far behind us now_  
 _We'll make it out of here somehow_ __  
_Meet me in the aftermath_  
 _Oh, meet me in the aftermath_ __  


"Stay," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back to where he lay beside her. Of all the things Oliver thought could happen tonight, this was one he hadn't anticipated. Staring into Felicity's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to break away from her grasp. Her need to be near him, the subtle desire reflecting in those beautiful blue pools… It was Oliver's kryptonite.

His fingers fell below her chin, lifting up her face. Felicity's heart began to race as the reality of what she'd set into motion sank in. Oliver was a breath from kissing her, his thumb slowly tracing her bottom lip. She closed the gap, pressing her lips to his, and sighed contently when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He didn't let go. Neither did she. The desperate need for comfort ignited as Felicity grabbed fistfuls of his hair, keeping him close as their lips continued to explore uncharted territory.

It wasn't until Oliver's lungs began to burn for air that he finally pulled his lips away long enough to take a breath. With his body switching to autopilot, he trailed kisses along Felicity's jaw, down her neck and to her collarbone. His hands tugged the straps of her dress, pushing them aside so his lips could explore the flesh of her shoulders.

Felicity heaved several labored breaths, overcome by the sudden urge to strip down in order to feel those lips on every inch of her skin. Oliver made her mind numb to the night's pain as his lips slid back towards her neck and trailed up her chin until they met hers again.

"Oliver," she breathed, his name rolling off her tongue like crushed velvet.

It prompted an immediate change in the dynamic. The slow burning desire turned into a glowing flame as Oliver reached behind her back and pulled down the zipper of her red dress. His hands came to her shoulders, tugging the straps down her arms. He peeled the fabric from her body revealing inch upon delicate inch of porcelain skin. It rolled away from her chest, exposing the softness of her naked breasts.

"Felicity," Oliver whispered as he reached for her lips again. He continued removing her dress until he freed her from it. Felicity now lay nearly naked beneath him, save for a pair of red lace panties.

As his hands traveled back up her warm skin, she began her own mission to rid Oliver of his clothes. Felicity started with his jacket, unzipping it to uncover the grey t-shirt he'd been wearing earlier that day. Slipping the leather off his broad, muscular shoulders, she let it drop to the floor beside her dress.

Felicity ran her hands down his chest as his eyes settled on hers. The look Oliver gave her was full of smoldering desire, those beautiful blue orbs darkening to cobalt as she reached the hem of his shirt. As she began pulling it up to reveal the marred skin and beautiful muscles beneath, her pulse quickened. Memories of watching him train as she did her research filled her mind. Those stolen glances fueled her lust filled dreams at night, but this was beyond any of that.

Pulling the shirt over Oliver's head, she threw it to the floor and gazed up at him. Soft blue eyes met blazing cobalt as Felicity reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in for slow, languid kisses. The tips of her fingers traveled down his well muscled back, brushing over scars until she reached the waistband of his leather pants. They came off next, leaving him in only a pair of black briefs.

Skin to skin, every kiss, every touch felt electric. The tips of Oliver's fingers skimmed down her body until they reached the scalloped edges of her lace panties. He glided over them feeling the heat between Felicity's thighs under the fabric. "Please," she murmured against his lips, her voice aching with need. His hand slipped beneath the lace feeling soft, damp skin. Her body shivered as a moan escaped her lips.

"Oliver…" she gasped when his fingers slid between her folds to find her clit. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she held on for dear life under the gentle ministrations of his hand. Her legs parted instinctively begging for him to keep going. "Oh, God!" Felicity cried out as he rubbed strong circles around the sensitive little nub.

The pleasure quickly reached its pinnacle as Oliver's name flowed from her lips over and over. She felt the tension in her body build as he trailed kisses down her neck and to her nipple, sucking it into his mouth as he lashed it several times with his tongue. Her back arched up, begging for more.

With one hand still drawing out the pleasure between Felicity's legs and his mouth firmly clamped on her breast, his other hand found its way into hers. They locked fingers as he pressed it against the soft bed sheets. It was a tender moment in a sea of ecstasy distracting Felicity until she felt his index finger slip inside her. She cried out in shock and delight as she grabbed his hair while he slowly pulled it out and glided it back in.

Her body heaved as he added a second finger. Felicity arched her back, pressing her sex against his hand hoping he would speed up the pace, but Oliver paid no mind. He gazed at her with those molten cobalt eyes and grinned as his teeth tugged on her nipple. That look held so much promise. Felicity's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she squeezed his hand.

"Oliver…" she groaned, her toes curling into the mattress as his fingers sped up. His thumb rolled over her clit, pushing her closer and closer to the edge as each labored breath escaped her lips. He was determined to give her the pleasure she so desperately desired, but on his terms, which meant drawing it out until she begged for it. Her nails clawed down his back as another moan echoed through the dark room.

"Oliver, please," Felicity cried, unable to take it anymore. Her fingers dug into the small of his back as she teetered on the edge of her climax. With a hard flick of his thumb over her clit, she came. Her entire body convulsed, her orgasm consuming her as wave after wave of pleasure radiated through every last nerve ending.

It took several minutes for Felicity to regain her breath, but when she finally did, she found Oliver staring at her, a smile playing on the corners of his lips. His hand remained nestled between her legs, stroking her beneath her lace panties. She reached for his lips, kissing him as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him flush against her body.

Oliver buried his fingers deep inside her again, listening to Felicity gasp against his lips. He was determined to pleasure her once more before they moved on to the main event. This time, he mercilessly pounded into her. The beautiful way she bit her lip as her brows knitted and her back arched up in pure ecstasy was a sight he would recall in his dreams. He brought her to a quick and powerful orgasm, her nails digging into his forearms until he pushed her over the edge. Her body shuddered violently as her head rolled back against her pillow, the sounds of her moans filling the room.

When she went limp against the bed, Oliver pulled his fingers from her hot, wet depths before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. Sitting up, he tugged her panties down off her legs and threw them to the floor beside the rest of their clothes. He paused for a moment to take in the sight before him: Felicity Smoak completely naked and even more beautiful than he could have possibly imagined. She was a goddess in the flesh; creamy porcelain skin flushed and beaded with sweat, supple breasts heaving softly with every breath, lips bright red and pouting, begging to be kissed over and over again.

_There's so much more to life than all of the hours_  
 _Moments that just slip beneath our feet_ __  
_In the times that we put it all on the table_  
 _And help feels too far beyond our reach_ __  


Oh yes, he was most definitely going to kiss those lips over and over again tonight until she no longer felt the need to blame herself for what had happened. Discarding his briefs as well, Oliver rolled on top of her relaxed body, his lips falling across as much of her smooth skin as possible. He kissed his way up Felicity's belly, over her breasts, up and down her arms and legs, then finally settled at the nape of her neck. His hands sank into the disheveled curls of her silken blonde hair as he moved from her collarbone to her throat, nipping a trail to her chin.

"Oliver…" Felicity murmured when he reached the corner of her mouth. She had closed her eyes to savor every kiss, every light touch he bestowed upon her body. She wanted nothing more than to feel him all around her, to devour her until she became a part of him that night.

"Oliver, please…" she begged, "I need you…" The sharp urgency in Felicity's voice mixed with the desperation he saw in her eyes when she finally opened them again was all he needed to hear. Positioning himself above her, he slowly slipped into her warm, wet depths. Their eyes locked as her head came off the pillow, mouth open slightly as a soft sigh escaped her lips. Her hands fell to his shoulders as she wrapped her legs over his hips forcing him deeper.

"Oh, God, Felicity…" She was deliciously tight and the series of moans escaping her mouth was music to his ears. Oliver captured her lips again when he was buried to the hilt. Slowly, he pulled out before thrusting back in, setting an unhurried, delicate pace. As his fingers sank into her hair, her right hand came to rest at the back of his neck as the left fell between his shoulder blades.

_If we can make it through this storm_  
 _And become who we were before_ _  
__Promise me we'll never look back_

He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her jaw, and her lips over and over again. Their bodies moved in unison building up a sweet friction between them. He could feel every labored breath Felicity took as her lips softly kissed their way down his neck and to his collarbone. She was getting close. He could feel it in the way her muscles began to clench around him with every thrust.

The pace increased, bringing Felicity to a whole new level of pleasure. Oliver had angled his hips slightly to find the spot that made her ache most. She cried out his name, her legs tightening around his hips, forcing him as deep as he could go. The moans escaping her lips increased in volume and intensity as her nails cut deep crescents into his skin. She was moments from release, her body as tense as the string of his bow waiting to be released.

Oliver knew; he could feel it with every frenzied thrust. Kissing his way along her jaw, he whispered into her ear, "Come for me, Felicity." That was all it took to push her over the edge. His name sang from her lips as her head rolled back, her hips arching up off the bed as her nails scraped down his back.

Her orgasm triggered his, and with one final thrust, Oliver's body went stiff. He emptied himself into her as he cried out her name until the last delicious wave rocked through him. His body went limp and he dropped on top of her.

It felt like hours before Oliver regained his equilibrium, but when he did, he gently rolled off her body and onto the bed. A whimper escaped Felicity's lips. His arms found their way around her waist to pull her flush against his chest. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck before drifting off to sleep.

This was a defining moment in their relationship. Oliver knew that nothing would be the same after this. He'd just had comfort sex with his IT girl; of course things would be different. How could they not be? The true question was: would Felicity expect them to be more after this or could they move on and still be friends? It was a question that would linger in his thoughts for the rest of the night.

Slipping from the warmth of her body, Oliver threw on his clothes. Glancing at the bed, he knew he couldn't leave Felicity like that. He kneeled down and placed a soft kiss against her lips. She startled awake, her blue eyes flying open and locking with his.

Giving her a warm smile, he whispered, "I have to go. Will you be okay?" Felicity smiled back and nodded. She reached out for another kiss and he readily gave it to her. Satisfied, she rolled beneath her blanket and closed her eyes again.

Leaving Felicity's apartment, Oliver headed back to the club to change before making his way across town. It was time he told his mother what he'd learned.

_The worst is far behind us now_  
 _We'll make it out of here somehow_ __  
_Meet me in the aftermath_  
 _Oh, meet me in the aftermath_ __  


* * *

Felicity couldn't sleep. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, her mind swirling with Walter's death and what she'd just done with Oliver. It was comfort sex, plain and simple. She had needed comfort and he had given it to her. That was it. Felicity only hoped this wouldn't change the dynamic of their relationship. After all, Oliver was her boss. And as hard as she had crushed on him, what they currently had worked very well for them. There was no need to introduce feelings into the mix.

Whatever the case, Felicity didn't want to dwell on it. Now that her body was relaxed, her mind was becoming increasingly preoccupied with finding out who had killed Walter. Rolling out of bed, she showered and threw on the clothes she'd worn earlier that day, then headed back to the Foundry. Her time was better spent looking for a suspect than dwelling on matters of the heart. Feelings for Oliver could be dealt with at a later time.

When she reached Oliver's lair and turned on the lights, Felicity was surprised to find him sitting alone against one of the concrete beams lost in thought. Still geared up in leather and hood, he didn't even glance up at her as she stepped into the space. Fear danced in her mind; was he trying to avoid her?

Pushing the thought out of her head, she began speaking to fill the silence between them. It was more like dribbling on about being unable to sleep until a vague reference to tracking down Walter's killer brought Oliver's eyes straight to hers. That's when he dropped the bomb on her.

"Walter's alive." His voice was measured, as if he'd been thinking it over and over again.

Her heart stopped. "What?" Her mind went into overdrive. Oliver's voice was flat as he instructed her to pull up Malcolm Merlyn's phone records. Although she tried to keep questioning him, his resolve was unwavering.

Felicity put her attention on the screen in front of her, doing as she was told. All of a sudden, the pieces began falling into place. The pain in her heart dissipated as she found the information Oliver requested and then some. An address, satellite images, surveillance… Walter was alive! She nearly hugged Oliver in sheer joy when the rest of the night's events rushed back into her mind.

Damn, things just got complicated, Felicity thought as Oliver walked away, the steely determination present on his face and in his voice. She couldn't let him just leave like that. She needed answers, for her own piece of mind.

"Oliver, wait!" Felicity called to him. He stopped and turned on his heels. She was out of her chair practically running to catch up to him before he changed his mind. "We need to talk."

"Not now," Oliver replied. The annoyance in his voice was unnerving.

"Yes, now," she ordered, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared up at him, her own resolve shining in her blue eyes. "About what happened tonight…"Her voice trailed off when she saw Oliver's eyes glance away from hers. He'd also been thinking about it.

Only Felicity Smoak knew how to stop him in his tracks. Oliver was hoping to avoid this conversation for fear of making it worse than he thought it was, but considering she'd brought it up, there was no way he could stop it now. "What about tonight?" he asked, slightly relaxing his stance, but still unable to look at her.

_If we can make it through this storm_  
 _And become who we were before_ _  
__Promise me we'll never look back_

"Thank you," Felicity answered with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

He looked down at her, completely caught off guard, as she continued to stare up at him with those beautiful eyes.

"I needed comfort and you were very… comforting," she said. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm not ashamed of what we did. Actually, I'm happy we did it because it was, uh, nice and it felt fantastic. But I don't want you to think I'm easy, because I'm definitely not easy. Not in the least bit. I usually play hard to get, but… I'm just gonna stop now."

That bemused look that always followed one of her outbursts appeared on Oliver's face. Felicity took it as a sign that things between them weren't going to get complicated. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs as her arms fell to her sides.

"So, we're ok?" Oliver asked. He, too, was glad that things were getting back to normal so quickly.

"We're ok," Felicity said as she held out her hand. They shook on it before he turned to head off on his mission. "And one more thing," she called after him. Olive glanced back. "It was really good having you inside me."

A devilish grin appeared on her bright red lips and suddenly he felt the urge to rip off her clothes, pin her down on the desk and do it all over again. Somehow, Oliver found the willpower to turn around and walk away, reminding himself that the mission was far more important than sex, at least right now. Still, he knew the memory of their time together would linger in his dreams for weeks to come.

_The worst is far behind us now_  
 _We'll make it out of here somehow_ __  
_Meet me in the aftermath_  
 _Oh, meet me in the aftermath  
_ _Meet me in the aftermath_


End file.
